


Mehr als Freunde

by Tenshi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya/Yukito mal aus Sakuras Sicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Card Captor Sakura & Co gehören nicht mir sondern Clamp. Ich verdiene nichts daran usw.

*******************************************************

 

I.

Ein mächtiger Wirbelwind zerrte an ihrem hübschen  
Kleidchen, als  
Sakura die Clow Card in die Enge getrieben hatte.  
Doch das Mädchen, das es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte  
alle  
magischen Karten wieder einzufangen, blieb ruhig.  
"Clow Card...nimm deine wahre Form wieder an",  
rief sie lauthals und tatsächlich legte der Sturm sich.  
Triumphierend hielt sie die verwandelte Karte hoch.  
"Geschafft!"  
Card Captor Sakura hatte wieder erfolgreich eine Clow Card  
gefangen.

 

"Du warst klasse, Sakura!"  
Tomoyo, Sakuras beste Freundin, hüpfte begeistert auf und  
ab.  
"Hast du auch alles im Kasten?"  
Sakura gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin, die sich bei diesem  
Kampf in einem sicheren Abstand aufgehalten hatte, und  
zeigte  
auf die Video-Kamera in der Hand ihrer Freundin.  
"Kero-chan wird sich sicher die Aufnahme des Kampfes mit  
der  
Clow Card ansehen wollen. Auch, wenn er sich selbst dabei  
nicht  
bewundern kann."  
Tomoyo kicherte über Sakuras Bemerkung, was Kero-chans  
übergroßen Ego anging.

 

Sakura steckte siegessicher die gefangene Karte in ihre neue  
Tasche.  
Tomoyo hatte zu ihrem neuen Outfit sogar eine passende  
Tasche  
genäht. Sehr praktisch, musste Sakura feststellen.

 

"Klar, hab alles aufgenommen",  
antwortete das Mädchen mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren,  
dabei  
wedelte sie freudig mit dem Gerät vor Sakuras Nase herum.  
Dann fügte sie noch mit besorgter Miene hinzu,  
"Der Arme Kero-chan. Hoffentlich geht es ihm bald besser."  
"Das hoffe ich auch. Wer hätte Gedacht, dass ein Wesen wie er  
sich  
eine derart schlimme Erkältung einfangen kann?" (*)  
Tomoyo nickte zustimmen. Die zwei Mädchen liefen eine  
Weile  
schweigend nebeneinander her.

-

Am Straßenrand, ein paar hundert Meter weiter, stand eine  
große  
Limousine, darin saßen Tomoyos Leibwächterinnen,  
bereit das reiche Mädchen abzuholen. Mit einer stürmischen  
Umarmung  
verabschiedete Tomoyo sich von Sakura.  
"Ach Sakura, ich bin ja so froh eine Heldin wie dich zur  
Freundin  
zu haben. Tschüss, bis morgen",  
sagte sie und drückte Sakura liebevoll. Dann schlenderte sie  
auf das Auto zu. Bevor sie einstieg winkte sie ihrer Freundin  
noch  
einmal zu, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr und der Wagen  
fuhr  
los.

 

Sakura winkte fröhlich zurück und wartete bis der Wagen um  
eine  
Straße abbog und so aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Tomoyo  
ist  
wirklich eine treue Seele, eine wahre Freundin, auch wenn sie  
manchmal mit ihrer Verehrung für mich ein wenig  
übertreibt,  
dachte Sakura lächelnd, während sie weiter ging. Es war  
schon  
sehr spät geworden und ihre Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit.

-

Ein paar Straßen weiter erreichte sie das Haus in dem sie mit  
ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder wohnte. Jetzt musste sie sich  
aber  
schnell in ihr Zimmer schleichen, damit keiner merkte, dass sie  
sich so spät noch draußen herumtrieb.

Gerade wollte sie vorsichtig die Haustür aufschließen, als  
diese plötzlich aufsprang und ein Junge herausstürzte, sie  
beinahe umrannte, aber zum Glück im letzten Moment noch  
stehen  
blieb. Überrascht standen die beiden sich gegenüber.  
Huch, was machte Yukito denn so spät noch hier, wunderte  
sich  
das Mädchen.  
"Hallo Sakura. Oh, du hast aber ein schönes Kleid an. Warst  
du  
auf einem Kostümfest?"  
Der hübsche Junge, mit der Brille schaute Sakura wie immer  
freundlich an. Doch irgendwie machte er einen sehr  
verlegenen  
Eindruck. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, als hätte man ihn bei  
etwas Verbotenen erwischt.

"Ha-hallo Yukito. Ähm...ja. Tomoyo hat es für mich genäht",  
stotterte Sakura, Insgeheim war sie in den besten Freund  
ihres Bruder verknallt und wurde immer ein wenig verlegen  
in  
seiner Nähe.  
"Sie ist eine gute Schneiderin und es steht dir wirklich sehr  
gut",  
bemerkte Yukito, während er sich die Rüschen an Sakuras  
Ärmel  
genauer betrachtete.  
"D-danke. Es wird Tomoyo sicher freuen, wenn ich ihr erzähle,  
dass es dir gefällt."  
Sakura Gesicht lief rot an. Ach Yukito ist ja so nett, dachte  
sie und seufzte leise.  
"Es ist ganz schön spät. Du müsstest doch sicher schon im Bett  
liegen. Geh mal lieber rein, bevor sich noch jemand Sorgen  
macht."  
Mit diesen Worten schob der Junge Sakura sanft durch die Tür  
in´s  
Haus. Lächelte ihr noch einmal fröhlich zu und schloss dann  
die Tür hinter sich.

-

"Hey, Godzilla. Was hast du so spät noch draußen zu suchen",  
hörte Sakura ihren Bruder Toya mit barscher Stimme sagen.  
Toya stand oberhalb der Treppe vor seiner Zimmertür, auch  
seine  
Wangen waren leicht gerötet, aber im Gegensatz zu Yukito  
versuchte er seine Verlegenheit mit einem wütenden  
Gesichtsausdruck  
zu überspielen.

"...und was hast du für ein komisches Kleid an?",  
fuhr er fort. Sakura schaute ihn grimmig an. Ohne ihm eine  
Antwort zu geben, huschte sie an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer.  
Dieser Blödmann, warum musste er heute so grob zu ihr sein?  
Eigentlich hätte sie ihn ja gerne gefragt was Yukito so spät  
noch bei ihm gewollt hat, aber so schlecht wie der drauf war,  
ging sie ihm lieber aus dem Weg. Außerdem hatte sie keine  
Lust  
sich eine Ausrede für ihren abendlichen Ausflug für ihn  
auszudenken. Sicher hecken die Beiden irgend etwas aus, aber  
was nur, dachte sie mit mürrischer Miene.

-

Auf Sakuras Bett schlummerte Kerberos seelenruhig. Um  
seinen Hals  
trug er einen ihrer Schals, der jedoch fast seinen ganzen  
Körper  
bedeckte, da er ja nur etwa 40 cm groß war. Das Mädchen  
streichelte  
das kleine magische Wesen liebevoll. Schlaf war sicher die  
beste  
Medizin für ihn. Ein kräftiger Gähnen erinnerte Sakura  
daran, dass  
auch sie langsam ins Bett gehen sollte. Sie entledigte sich ihres  
neuen Kleides und zog ihren Pyjama an. Dann schlüpfte sie  
schnell  
in ihr warmes Bett.  
"Morgen geht es dir bestimmt besser, Kero-chan",  
sagte sie zu dem schlafenden Kerberos neben sich. Es dauerte  
noch  
keine fünf Minuten und auch sie war eingeschlafen.

 

II.

Ein lauter und kräftiger Niesen weckte das Mädchen am  
nächsten  
Morgen unsanft. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen.  
"Entschuldige Sweetheart. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."  
Kerberos flatterte zu Sakuras Nachttisch, griff sich ein  
frisches Taschentuch und prustete kräftig hinein.  
"Guten Morgen Kero-chan. Wie geht es dir?",  
fragte Sakura, nachdem sie richtig wach geworden war.  
"Schon besser, danke. Hast du die Clow Card gefangen?"  
Das Mädchen nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
"...und Tomoyo hat alles aufgenommen. Willst du es sehen?"  
Sie kletterte aus ihrem Bett, fischte die Kassette aus ihrer  
Tasche und hielt sie dem kleinen Wesen hin.  
"Au Jaaa",  
rief er aus und krallte sich die Kassette. Während Kerberos  
zum Videorecorder flog schaute Sakura auf die Uhr an ihrem  
Nachttisch,  
strich sich das Haar ein wenig glatt und sagte dann,  
"Ich geh solange mal Frühstücken. Wenn ich zur Schule müsste  
wäre ich schon wieder viel zu spät dran. Was für ein Glück,  
dass  
heute Sonntag ist."  
"Ist gut",  
murmelte Kerberos, der schwer damit beschäftigt war das  
Gerät in Gang zu setzten.

Sakura musste lächeln. Neben dem Ansehen von Quiz-  
Sendungen  
und dem Videospielen, schaute er sich auch gerne die  
Aufnahmen  
von Tomoyo an.

-

Als sie die Treppe hinunter in die Küche kam, saß ihr  
Vater schon am Frühstückstisch, ganz in eines seiner  
Archäologie-Bücher vertieft.  
"Morgen, Papa."

"Guten Morgen, Kind. Willst du ein paar frische  
Pfannkuchen?",  
fragte er, als er das Mädchen erblickte, und stand sofort auf.  
"Au Jaaa!"  
Mit wahrer Begeisterung stürzte Sakura sich auf die Leckerei,  
legte sich gleich heimlich einen Pfannkuchen für Kero-chan  
beiseite. Sie kannte ja seine Vorliebe für Süßes.

-

Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass an diesem Morgen irgend  
etwas nicht so war wie sonst. Toya ist ja gar nicht da, dachte  
sie verwundert. Ihr Bruder saß doch sonst immer schon am  
Tisch, wenn sie sich mal bequemte aufzustehen.  
"Wo ist den Toya?",  
fragte sie ihren Vater. Wahrscheinlich konnte er mit dem  
Frühstück nicht auf mich warten, dachte sie mürrisch.  
"Dein Bruder schläft noch...ist heut nicht aus dem Bett zu  
kriegen, als hätte er heute Nacht kein Auge zugemacht",  
antwortete Fujitaka Kinomoto seiner Tochter und schaute ein  
wenig besorgt drein.

Das Mädchen machte große Augen. Es war gar nicht Toyas  
Art  
den ganzen Morgen zu verschlafen. Dann verschränkte sie  
die  
Hände hinter den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. Hmm, richtig  
erholsam, mal ohne nervenden Bruder zu frühstücken, dachte  
sie  
mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

-

Sie fuhr regelrecht zusammen, als es plötzlich an der  
Wohnungstür  
klingelte. Wer konnte das sein? Vielleicht Tomoyo? Aber sie  
wollte  
doch erst nachmittags vorbei kommen! Sakuras Vater stand  
auf und  
ging zur Haustür.

"Guten Morgen Tsukishiro."  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Kinomoto-San. Aber ist Toya schon  
wach?"  
Sakura fuhr abermals zusammen. Oh je, es war Yukito und sie  
saß  
ungekämmt und im Pyjama am Tisch. Was würde er von ihr  
denken,  
wenn er sie so sah?

"Nein. Aber es wird Zeit, dass er mal aus den Federn kommt.  
Geh  
doch hoch und weck ihn, vielleicht bekommst DU ihn ja wach",  
hörte sie ihren Vater sagen.  
Wie zu einer Eissäule erstarrt und mit hochrotem Gesicht  
erwiderte Sakura den freundlichen Gruß des Jungen mit einem  
heftigen  
Nicken, als dieser an ihr hastig vorbei Richtung Treppe ging.  
Oh wie peinlich, dachte sie. Yukito hechtete die Treppe hinauf  
und  
verschwand im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses.

 

Ende Teil 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Teil auch ein wenig aus Kero-chans Sicht. ^^

*****************************************************

III.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Sakura sich wieder gefangen  
hatte. Es war wirklich zu peinlich gewesen. Wer konnte  
schon damit rechnen, das Yukito so früh am Morgen hier  
herein schneite. Gut, es war schon fast zehn, aber für  
Sakura war das sehr früh. Der hat es vielleicht eilig zu  
Toya zu kommen, dachte sie verwundert.

Ihr Vater stellte sich gerade wieder an den Herd und  
machte noch ein paar Pfannkuchen.  
"Ich muss gleich noch mal kurz in die Uni. Heute Nachmittag  
bin ich aber wieder zurück. Was hältst du davon, den Jungs  
das Frühstück hoch zu bringen?",  
fragte er, als er damit fertig war. Das ist eine sehr gute  
Idee, dachte Sakura.  
Wenn sie sich vorher schnell hübsch machte, konnte sie  
sicher wieder einen besseren Eindruck auf Yukito machen.  
"klar, Papa",  
sagte sie laut.

"Schön. Dann bis heut Mittag, mein Kind"  
Mr. Kinomoto drückte Sakura ein Tablett mit zwei  
Tassen Tee und einem Teller gefüllt mit dampfenden  
Pfannkuchen  
in die Hände. Sie nickte zustimmend und lächelte ihren Vater  
liebevoll an, als dieser seine *Ich bin der größte Koch der  
Welt* Schürze ab streifte und sich auf den Weg machte.  
Aber zuerst muss ich mich anziehen, dachte das Mädchen.  
Sie balancierte das Tablett die Treppen hoch und stellte  
es vor ihrer Zimmertür ab, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer eilte.

Kero-chan schaute verwundert vom Bildschirm des Fernsehers  
hoch, als Sakura hektisch in ihrem Schrank herum zu wühlen  
begann.  
"Was ist denn, Kleine?",  
fragte er sie verwundert. Ohne mit dem aussortieren ihrer  
Kleider aufzuhören antwortete sie nervös,  
"Er ist bei Toya und ich will doch schön aussehen, wenn ich  
ihm das Frühstück bringe. Mann, ich hab gar nichts  
anzuziehen" (*)  
"Wer ist bei Toya? Dieser Yukiko?"  
"Yukito heißt er",  
schimpfte Sakura, während sie ein blaues Matrosenkleid aus  
dem  
Chaos fischte, dass sich mittlerweile in ihrem Schrank gebildet  
hatte. Sie zog sich in Windeseile um, dann kämmte sie schnell  
noch ihr Haar und war schon wieder aus dem Zimmer geeilt.  
Kerberos wollte ihr noch eine Frage hinterher rufen, doch da  
fiel die Zimmertür schon wieder hinter ihr zu.

_

 

Draußen im Flur hob sie wieder das Tablett hoch und ging zu  
Toyas Zimmertür. Mist, dachte sie, das Tablett ist zu schwer,  
ich kann es nicht mit einer Hand halten. Und wie soll ich  
jetzt  
die Tür aufmachen? Vorsichtig stützte sie das Tablett ein  
wenig  
an der Wand neben Toyas Tür ab und wollte gerade mit der  
nun  
freien Hand zum Türknauf greifen, als sie plötzlich die  
Stimmen  
der beiden Jungen hörte. Sie stritten sich. Ungewollt lauschte  
das  
Mädchen dem Streitgespräch.

"...das können wir nicht machen"  
Das war Toyas Stimme und er klang aufgebracht.  
"Aber wir können es doch nicht ewig geheim halten",  
hörte sie Yukitos Stimme traurig erwidern.  
"Papa würde es ja vielleicht noch verstehen, aber Sakura...sie  
ist doch noch viel zu jung"  
Toya klang nun sehr wütend. Mann, die reden über mich,  
dachte  
Sakura erschrocken.  
"Bitte, Yuki. Es ist wirklich noch zu verfrüht"

Kurze Zeit war nichts zu hören, dann erwiderte Yukito  
plötzlich  
in einem beschwichtigenden Ton,  
"Du hast Recht, warten wir noch ein wenig damit"  
Womit denn warten, wollte Sakura wissen.  
"Glaub mir Yuki, es ist besser so"  
Auch Toyas Stimme war nun etwas ruhiger geworden.  
"...Entschuldige Yuki, ich wollte dich nicht so an fauchen",  
fuhr er fort. Na wenigstens entschuldigt sich dieser Trampel  
bei Yukito, dachte das Mädchen erbost.  
"Du weißt doch, daß ich dir nicht lange böse sein kann"  
War Yukitos Antwort. Sakura hörte ein kurzes Kichern, dann  
kam kein Laut mehr aus dem Zimmer.

 

IV.

Nach einer Weile wurde es ihr zu bunt. Wenn sie jetzt noch  
lange so, mit dem Tablett in der Hand, da stand, würde ihr  
der Arm abfallen. So entschloss sie einfach rein zu gehen.

Das Bild das sich ihr in Toyas Zimmer bot, ließ sie vor  
Schreck das Tablett aus ihrer Hand gleiten. Yukito und Toya  
standen eng beieinander, Yuki hatte die Hände auf Toyas  
Hüfte  
gelegt, Toya seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes und sie  
küssten sich innig. Als das Geschirr scheppernd zersprang,  
stoben die zwei Jungen erschrocken auseinander und  
erblickten  
das Mädchen. Sakura brach in Tränen aus und rannte aus  
dem Zimmer.

-

Währenddessen hatte Kero-chan den Pfannkuchen entdeckt,  
den  
Sakura in der Eile achtlos auf ihren Schreibtisch liegen  
gelassen  
hatte. Genüsslich mampfend spulte er den Video noch einmal  
zurück  
und wollte gerade auf *Start* drücken, als Sakura heulend in  
ihr  
Zimmer gestürzt kam. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und  
vergrub ihr Gesicht schluchzend ins Kissen.  
"Himmel...was ist denn passiert",  
fragte Kero-chan besorgt und flog zu ihr. Er setzte sich  
auf das Kissen und strich dem Mädchen beruhigend über´s  
Haar.  
"Y-Yukito! Er und Toya...",  
stieß Sakura unter heftigen Schluchzern hervor.  
"Haben die beiden dich geärgert?"

Kerberos bekam keine Antwort, denn in diesem Moment  
klopfte  
es an Sakuras Zimmertür.  
"Sakura! Bitte, darf ich rein kommen?",  
bat Yukito das Mädchen durch die verschlossene Tür. Doch  
statt  
zu antworten, fing das Mädchen an noch lauter zu weinen.  
Kero-chan schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

Kurz darauf wurde die Zimmertür zaghaft geöffnet und  
Yukito  
kam ins Zimmer herein, gefolgt von einem völlig zerknirschten  
Toya.  
Sofort tat Kero-chan so, als wäre er ein Plüschtier. Die zwei  
Jungen schauten sich besorgt an, dann kniete Yukito sich vor  
Sakuras Bett und begann vorsichtig zu sprechen.  
"Sakura...Ich möchte dir gerne erklären warum..."  
"Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären. Ich weiß ganz genau  
was mit euch los ist. Ich bin nämlich nicht mehr so klein, wie  
ihr denkt",  
unterbrach Sakura ihn bissig und erhob dabei ihren Kopf vom  
Kissen. Kero-chans Gesicht bildete ein großes Fragezeichen.  
Er hatte keinen Schimmer, was hier überhaupt los war?

Sakura schaute den Jungen mit der Brille vorwurfsvoll an und  
fuhr fort,  
"I-Ich mag dich sehr Yukito und ich hab immer gehofft, dass du  
mich auch ein wenig lieb hast. Aber das du und Toya..."  
Sie brach ab und vergrub wieder weinend ihr Gesicht in´s  
Kissen.

Toya, der sich immer noch ein paar Schritte hinter Yukito  
aufhielt,  
zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Sein Freund jedoch blieb  
ruhig  
und antwortete leise,  
"Aber ich hab dich doch lieb, Sakura. Sehr sogar"  
Das Mädchen setzte sich auf und schaute ihr Gegenüber  
hoffnungsvoll  
an.  
"Wirklich?"  
Yukito stand aus der Hocke auf und setzte sich an die  
Bettkante.  
"Aber ja. du bist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester"  
Sakura verzog das Gesicht. Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht  
hören  
wollen.  
"Und bei Toya ist das anders?"  
fragte sie resigniert. Yukito nickte. Er drehte sich zu seinem  
Freund um und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Durch die Blicke seines Freundes ermutigt, gesellte Toya sich  
zu Yukito, nahm seine Hand und sagte zu seiner Schwester in  
einem  
für ihn untypisch schüchternen Ton,  
"Ja, Yuki und ich sind mehr als nur Freunde. Wir lieben uns"  
Nun begriff auch Kero-chan, was sich hier abspielte. Er bekam  
große  
Augen und es kostete ihn immens viel Selbstbeherrschung,  
weiterhin  
starr wie eine Puppe auf dem Kissen sitzen zu bleiben.

Sakura wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken von den  
Wangen,  
schaute erst zu ihrem Bruder, dann zu Yukito.  
Sie konnte das funkeln in ihren Augen erkennen, wenn sie  
sich  
ansahen. Warum war ihr das vorher noch nie aufgefallen?  
Warum hatte  
sie vorher nichts bemerkt? Schließlich  
hingen sie doch ständig zusammen und keiner von ihnen hatte  
bisher  
ein Mädchen mitgebracht. Wenn man es genau betrachtete,  
passten sie  
ja eigentlich ganz gut zusammen. Nur wen soll ich denn dann  
heiraten,  
wenn ich mal groß bin, fragte sie sich, auf ihre kindlich naive  
Art.

"Na, wenn das so ist, werde ich das wohl akzeptieren müssen",  
murmelte sie und zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.  
Die Jungen  
wirkten erleichtert. Yukito warf seinem Freund einen  
stummen *siehst  
du* Blick zu und Toya grinste schief.

Eigentlich sollte ich Toya nicht so einfach davon kommen  
lassen,  
er wollte es ja vor mir verheimlichen, weil er der Meinung  
ist, ich wäre noch zu klein und würde es nicht verstehen,  
dachte Sakura trotzig. Da hatte sie eine Idee.  
Sie grinste spitzbübisch und sagte zu ihrem Bruder dann mit  
tot  
ernster Miene,  
"Eigentlich hast du ja einen so lieben Kerl wie Yukito gar  
nicht  
verdient, Blödmann"  
Der Angesprochene blinzelte seine Schwester verdattert an,  
was  
Sakuras Laune sichtlich verbesserte. Das hatte gesessen, stellte  
sie  
triumphierend fest.

"Das war aber jetzt wirklich nicht nett von dir, Sweetheart",  
platzen plötzlich die Worte aus Kero-chan heraus. Er  
bemerkte, dass  
die überraschten Blicke der drei Menschen auf ihm ruhten.  
Schuldbewusst legte er eine Pfote auf seinen Mund.  
"Ups..."

"Kero-chan!",  
rief Sakura erschrocken aus.  
"Dein Plüschtier kann ja sprechen",  
stellte Yukito bewundernd fest. Toya näherte sich dem  
magischen  
Wesen, wollte es berühren, doch Kero-chan wich ein wenig  
zurück.  
"Du bist gar kein Plüschtier. Stimmt´s?",  
richtete er direkt die Frage an das kleine Wesen. Kero-chan  
flatterte Hilfe suchend zu Sakura und setzte sich auf ihre  
Schulter.  
"Nein ist er nicht. Aber das muss unser Geheimnis bleiben",  
gestand das Mädchen. Die beiden Jungen waren sichtlich  
beeindruckt.

"Wen du unser Geheimnis für dich behältst, werden wir seines  
auch  
nicht verraten",  
erwiderte Yukito nach einer Weile und zwinkerte Sakura  
verschwörerisch  
zu.  
"OK. Abgemacht"  
Sakura streckte die Hand aus, um das Versprechen mit einem  
Händedruck zu besiegeln. An Yukitos stelle packte Toya die  
Hand  
seiner Schwester, schüttelte sie heftig und antwortete,  
"...Wenn du uns erzählst, wer oder was Kero-chan ist"  
Nun mischte sich das kleine Wesen wieder ein.  
"Abgemacht. Aber ich heiße Kerberos, kapiert"  
Der Junge wich erschrocken zurück.  
"tschuldigung"

"Na, wo das nun geklärt wäre, könnten wir ja Frühstücken  
gehen.  
Im Haus riecht es nach leckeren Pfannkuchen und das  
Frühstück  
auf dem Tablett ist sicher voller Scherben. Also werd ich uns  
neue machen, mittlerweile habe ich einen  
riesigen Hunger",  
verkündete Yukito mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln. Er stand  
auf  
und ging Richtung Zimmertür.  
"Ich auch... Frühstück hört sich gut an",  
rief Kero-chan aus und flatterte dem Jungen hinterher.  
Zurück blieben Sakura und Toya, die sich überrascht  
anschauten.  
Dann fielen sie beide in Gelächter aus.  
"Na, da haben sich ja zwei Vielfraße gefunden",  
bemerkte Sakura trocken und lachte weiter.

\- Ende -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Schlechter Witz, hehe. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ständig  
> neue  
> Kleider von Tomoyo geschneidert bekommt.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Ebenso wie Sakura hab ich keine Ahnung ob Kero-chan sich überhaupt erkälten kann.  
> Gehen wir einfach mal davon aus. ^^


End file.
